


Do you love me?

by ZarryNZiam



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Superstition that is not really one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryNZiam/pseuds/ZarryNZiam
Summary: "He what?""He asked me to fake date him..."





	Do you love me?

Zayn took a deep breath. This was it. Five years of love and trust... came to this- NOTHING! He tried to keep his tears on check. He didn't want the love of his life (now, his ex boyfriend) to see him this weak. Yes, he might have cried on Liam's shoulder when his life hit the deepest lows and yes, he made Liam hold him tight when they were watching a horror movie and of course, Liam protected him from everything and everyone... but this time Zayn could not lean on Liam. Liam had betrayed him. The one whom he loved... played him.

"I'm sorry-"  
"I understand, Liam. You don't have to worry about me. We'll go our separate ways from here."  
Zayn stood up to leave. He wanted to sob inside the safety of his house... the house that held "his and Liam's" memories... all history now.  
"Zayn wait! I..I just- I'm sorry I couldn't be the one. I just want you to remember that I care about you and I still want us to be friends."  
"Listen Liam, there are many exes who are mates but I'm not sure we could be one of them. Let's just not cross each other's paths again. I wish you a very bright future. Whatever you do... I know you'll succeed. Goodbye Liam. Forget about me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zayn had done it all. He had cried himself to sleep, he had watched all the chick flicks to remind himself that he'd never have a happy ever after, he had eaten all the ice cream flavors he could get from the nearby store, and he had gained enough weight by eating all the junk food all and staying inside house. He had gone through a bad break up and he had to do it all. But now, it was time to move on.

"Move on... What do you mean Lou? I'm over him."  
Louis huffed in frustration.  
"So if I say his name, you'll not break down?"  
"Yes."  
"Li-"  
"Stop right there! You're so insensitive Louis."  
"That's what I mean! At this rate, you could be jobless!"  
"It's summer. The perks of being a teacher."  
"Ah. I know it but it's one month since that unfortunate day and you still can't listen to his name. School starts in a week Zayn. I don't want students to notice your big belly and dark circles."  
"Did you just call me FAT?"  
"Yes. Yes, I did!"  
"I guess that's why he left me. I'm not even beautiful!"  
"I'm done now!"  
Louis walked out of Zayn's room in a hurry. Zayn was about to cry because he couldn't keep his best friend happy! Forget about his boyfriend (ex, I mean.)

"TADA!!!"  
Zayn started at the noise. He saw, with his teary eyes, his three best friends. They all held a poster each. Niall held a sign that said, "Your Irish fairy misses your smile!"  
Eleanor had "Where's my man's best man? Hiding under a rock?" Louis and Eleanor were getting married soon and Zayn was the best man.  
Louis held the smallest sign of them all. It read "Wake the Hell up!"  
Zayn couldn't help himself from laughing and it sounded weird to his own ears. He had not been this happy for so long.  
"Finally!", Louis cheered and it was the first time in forever that Zayn enjoyed his day without thinking about a certain brown eyed boy, who broke his heart. It was time, not just to move on, but to move ahead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zayn was happy to be back. He loved teaching and he could see himself doing this for a long time. He loved the fact that all his friends taught at the same school as him (different subjects, of course.) But what he loved the most were his students. His students were lovely and yes, some were lost but Zayn could understand them in a way no one could.  
"So there goes the bell. Don't forget to do your work."  
"Yes, sir!"  
After the class was over, Zayn sorted some things out before leaving the room. When he reached the parking lot, he saw an unfamiliar car. Teachers had a reserved parking slot but this car was parked right where Miss Swift would park. He ignored it and unlocked his car.  
"Excuse me, sir. Are you Mr. Zayn Javadd Malik?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why am I here? I did not give my consent to be dragged to this-", Zayn looked around the place, hoping it was creepy just so he could say something rude about it, "this... this expensive restaurant! What do you want? I'm just a high school teacher!"  
"You don't have to tell me about yourself. I have looked through your file." The man smirked.  
"File?!"  
"Zayn Javadd Malik.  
Age: 25  
Sex: Male  
Preferences: Male  
Study: English honours  
Family: -----"

"Okay, stop! This is creepy!", Zayn tried to think about anyone whom he had to return some money. But he lived a decent life and his parent taught him to never take money from others.  
"My parents were extremely normal so I can't be some prince of some unknown island. Also, I have my DNA tested for some crazy reasons so my parents are my biological parents. I'm not living any double life. I'm fairly simple-"  
"And single."  
"-and single... Excuse me!"  
"I know everything about you. Like I said, no need to go into details."  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Styles.", the green eyed man smirked and held his glad out for Zayn to shake.  
"I don't know you."  
Harry coughed, taking back his hand in the most dignified way possible.  
"You don't know me?"  
"I guess I just said that.", Zayn had no idea what this handsome man had to do with him. Zayn never lied. So yes, this mad man was handsome.  
Harry looked taken aback. His smile vanished momentarily but it came back immediately in a forced way.  
"Maybe, I didn't explain properly. I'm Harry Edward Styles, the CEO of Styles Enterprises."  
"Still don't recognise you..."  
Harry coughed again, unable to belive this ignorant young man.  
"I'm a billionare."  
"So go on a world tour to waste your billions. I have a home to go to!"  
"A home where nobody waits for you." Harry smirked again.  
"You're wrong. My baby Daniel is waiting for me."  
"It's just a dog."  
"Daniel is not a dog!"

Harry rubbed his forehead and wishpered,  
"Oh God. How did he fall in love with this lunatic?"  
"I heard that. However, I don't understand you."  
"Ughh so... Let's start the main topic-"  
"I want to go home."  
"It's about Liam."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"He what?", Louis shouted over the phone. "He asked me to fake date him to make Liam jealous."

"Is he crazy?"  
"He looked like a normal guy but he spoke like a lunatic."  
"But you can't make Liam jealous if he stopped loving you..."  
"Exactly! And he acted as if I should recognise him and kiss the floor he walked on!"  
"What was his name again?"  
"Some Harry. It's such a common name. You could find one different Harry everyday!"  
""Was it Harry Whishaw?"  
"No. It was-"  
"Harry Affleck?"  
"Styles. It was Styles......Lou? You there? Boo bear?"  
"Styles? Zayn, you are- Styles?"  
"Yeah. What's the big deal?"  
"Big- oh God! You live under a rock! I'm coming over ASAP!"

After a minute, Louis walked in. He lived right next door and yeah, they spoke over phone just now. So what?  
"Harry Edward Styles!" He shouted as soon as he entered, "Does it ring a bell?"  
"Funny. He said the exact same thing." Zayn rolled his eyes.  
"Oh God Zayn! He's Niall's favourite singer!"  
"I thought Niall loved Troye."  
"Niall's favourite changes as the moon's shape changes! He loves Harry Styles now!"  
"Maybe...that person was tricking me?"

Louis switched on his laptop and started to search for Harry Styles. Deep breaths. Loading results. Deeper breaths.  
"He's the one!"  
"Fuck Zayn. You met Harry Styles in person..."  
"And he wanted me to make Liam jealous?"  
They looked at each other.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Zayn nodded as they both said,  
"He's an imposter!"

As if the God's above were answering them, the doorbell rang.  
Zayn looked over at Louis.  
"It's your house. You get it!"  
Zayn huffed. The bell rang again.  
"COMING!"  
"Oh my God!", Zayn screamed.  
There stood Harry Styles in full body. Zayn started at him. Same hair, same height, same eyes and oh, same dimples.  
"What are you staring at? I know I'm hot but.."  
"You're Harry Styles?"  
Harry smiled.  
"Yes."  
"Harry Edward Styles?"  
"I thought I said that before.", he smirked.  
Zayn blinked. Then he blinked and again and then he shouted, "Louis! Bring the laptop here!"  
Louis ran towards Zayn and then froze on the spot when he saw...  
"Harry Edward Styles!" Louis screamed just looking at Harry with a dazed expression. Harry smirked. He wanted this type of reaction from Zayn earlier.  
"Give me that." Zayn took the laptop and stared at Harry's image. Then he looked up. They looked so similar. Harry was still smiling.  
"He can't be an imposter.", Zayn wishpered to Louis. Louis smiled akwardly, "He can hear us, you know."  
"So are you going to invite me in?"  
"Yes."  
"No"  
Zayn and Louis looked are each other.  
"Yes.", Louis said.  
"No." Zayn stressed.  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"No?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes!"  
Zayn sighed and shut the door on Harry's face.  
"No!"  
"But Zayn. He's-"  
"-creepy! Don't forget what he told me."  
"I'll come tomorrow babe. Sleep tight. Don't miss me too much!", Harry screamed from outside.  
"See what I mean?", Zayn sighed.  
"He'll come tomorrow? Oh the group chat is so ON!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy it! ☺


End file.
